Cheating or Not Cheating?
by Sanderuhh
Summary: AJ Lee is having suspicions that her boyfriend, Roman Reigns is cheating on her at the worst possible time. What happens when she confronts him about it? (ONE-SHOT!)


**This is a request for eva505! I hope you and the other enjoy it! :)**

**P.S.- I recently opened my requests up but I closed them down again for the time being! I will be opening them back up soon though! :)**

* * *

><p>AJ Lee was having the worst suspicions about her boyfriend at the worst possible time. She was beginning to think that Roman, her boyfriend of 2 years was cheating on her. Roman was acting strange over the past few weeks and AJ couldn't help but feel worried about that. It was the worst possible time for this to happen because Valentines Day was coming up; which was a day before their anniversary. On that day, it would be 3 years of them being together. Roman was never the romantic type and AJ knew that. Except, whenever it was one of their birthdays or in this case, Valentines Day their anniversary, he would always do SOMETHING sweet in order to celebrate.

This year however, it felt like Roman had no interest in celebrating anything with her. They would usually talk about their plans a couple of weeks before but not this time. Roman was always quiet and never once brought up the topic of their anniversary. _It's officially going to be three years. Does that not mean anything to him? _AJ thought. It was slowly breaking AJ's heart as the fact that her boyfriend almost seemed bored with her. The petite diva always heard about long term couples getting tired of each other and then eventually breaking up. She was literally praying that this wasn't the case with her and Roman because she didn't feel bored with him at all. It was the opposite.

Yeah, they had been together to 3 years almost but AJ felt like she loved him more and more after each day that passed. As the weeks and months went by, her love for him only got stronger. AJ wasn't so sure about him, based on his attitude lately.

"AJ? Are you paying attention? Hello?" AJ's best friend Kaitlyn snapped her fingers in front of AJ's face.

"I'm sorry...what?" AJ snapped out of it and shook her head.

"What's wrong with you? You're not even paying attention to the movie." Kaitlyn frowned and put the movie on pause.

AJ sighed and hung her head low. "It's Roman..."

"What about him? You said he's at his cousins place right?"

"Yeah but I can't be too sure.'' AJ bit her lip.

"What do you mean?"

"I...I think he's cheating on me Kait." AJ broke down.

"What?" Why would you say that?" Kaitlyn was shocked at AJ's suspicions. She always thought that Roman and AJ were happy. At least, that's how she saw it. Plus, Roman always talked about how much he loved AJ. She really couldn't see Roman cheating on AJ...but you never knew.

"He hasn't talked about our anniversary plans and he's been extremely quiet. He's not home for the majority of the time and when he is, he's either texting or talking on the phone. When someone calls him, he leaves the room or sometimes goes outside. He talks in whispers so I can never hear what he's saying.'' AJ spilled out.

"Oh man, AJ..." Kaitlyn was disappointed. It sure did seem like Roman was messing around. She didn't blame AJ for having this suspicions. If they were true, Kaitlyn was going to beat him up. "You have to talk to him AJ. Confront him about it...or else, you'll just be wasting your time continue the relationship with him."

"I don't know what I would do if he is cheating, Kait. I gave him 3 years and it would have all been for nothing!" AJ clenched her fists in anger. The more the days passed, the more convinced she was, that he was indeed cheating. Kaitlyn was right though, she had to face him.

* * *

><p><strong>(1 week later)<strong>

Roman's behavior was getting worse now. He was gone for whole days and would get home late. He always gave AJ the excuse that he was busy with working out and helping his cousins out with something. When he was home, he was texting on his phone 24/7. Worst of all, there were times he would smile when his phone lit up.

AJ and Roman were currently at the dinner table, eating and again...it was silent. Roman had barely gotten home from "working out" with his cousins but he didn't look tired at all.

"How was your workout?" AJ asked as she took a bite of her pizza slice.

Roman swallowed hard before answering. "It was umm, great.'' he smiled softly.

"Did you go to Cena's gym or a different one?" AJ studied his face as she asked.

Roman took a while to respond. "to Cena's" he finally said. His phone rang and he immediately stood up after checking the caller I.D. He started walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" AJ asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"I uhh, just gotta take this outside. I'll be right back.''

AJ crossed her arms in frustration. As soon as he disappeared through the door...she grabbed her phone and called Nikki Bella."

"Hello?"

"Hey Nikki, it's me AJ."

"Hey AJ, what's up?"

"Nothing really, I just called to ask if John is there with you?"

"Yeah he is...he just got back from his gym. Why?" Nikki furrowed her eyebrows in curiosity.

"Can you ask him if Roman stopped by the gym at all today, please?" AJ bounced her knee up and down as Nikki asked John.

"John said no. He didn't show up at all."

'Ok thanks...talk to you later." AJ said quickly. As soon as she hung up the phone she ran to the bedroom and began to cry. Roman lied to her again. She was getting so sick of it. She was going to face him tomorrow. She was too upset to do it now. She cried herself to sleep.

After a couple of minutes, Roman walked into the room and saw AJ sleeping. He walked up to the bed and smiled at his girlfriend. He studied her face and then frowned when he spotted tear stains on her cheeks. _Was she crying? Why would she be crying?_ Roman thought. He would have to ask her about that tomorrow. He hoped there was nothing serious going on with her. He turned off his phone and laid down on the bed next to her. He wrapped an arm around her petite frame and held her tightly.

* * *

><p>The next morning, AJ woke up bright and early. She quickly showered, got dressed and went to the kitchen. She made coffee and once she poured herself a cup, she sat down at the kitchen table...waiting for Roman to wake up. She was planning on confronting him and AJ had no plans of backing down. She pulled her hair up in a tight ponytail and adjusted her glasses.<p>

After half an hour of waiting, Roman finally emerged from the bedroom, fully dressed for the day. "Morning babe." He approached AJ to kiss her but she jerked away. "What's the matter April?" Roman said curiously.

AJ took a deep breath. It was a relief that Roman called her by her actual name because that meant that he knew that she wasn't playing games. "Why are you cheating on me?" she asked softly.

"Why am I what?!" Roman asked shocked.

"Cheating! Why are you cheating on me?!" AJ said louder and stood up from her chair to look up at him.

"What the fuck April? I'm not cheating on you'' Roman was taken back by April's accusations. He really was. He would never cheat on her...not ever.

"Don't lie Roman! You're never home, you are always leaving the room when someone calls you, and yesterday you lied about being at Cena's gym! I called Nikki and told her to ask John and he said you never showed up there! How could you do this Roman! I love you!" All the emotions poured out of AJ and she began to cry.

Roman groaned in frustration and shook his head. "Babe, I know it looks bad but trust me, I'm not cheating on you."

"Liar!" AJ pounded her fists on his chest. Roman grabbed her by the shoulder and sat her back down on the chair.

"April Mendez look at me..I am NOT cheating you." Roman said more seriously this time as he met her eyes. "There's an explanation for all of that but cheating isn't it."

"Oh? Then what is it Roman? Huh?" AJ wiped the tears from her face and rolled her eyes.

"I'll be right back." Roman said and walked to the bedroom. When he came back, he got down on one knee, like he usually did when AJ sat during a conversation, so he could meet her eyes. "Baby there was a reason why I was acting like that. I'm just so sorry that you got the wrong idea.''

AJ looked at him curiously and then saw as he pulled something out of his back jean pocket.

"This whole time, I was planning a romantic setting to do this but I guess now is as better time as ever...just to show you I'm cheating on you..." Roman opened up the small box to expose a diamond ring.

AJ gasped at what she was seeing. It was the most amazing ring her eyes had ever seen. "You mean..."

"I was planning that surprise getaway so I could propose to you. I love you April and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You are the most important thing in my life and I can't live without you. I appreciate everything you do for me. I love everything about you. Your personality, smile, laugh..you're my little spitfire and I want you forever...will you marry me?" Roman looked at her with a big smile on his face as he placed the ring on her finger.

AJ couldn't believe what was happening. She wasn't expecting this is at all. Deep inside she felt horrible for getting the wrong idea but it was washed away by the happiness she felt. "Yes! I'll marry you baby! I love you so much!" she threw herself in his arms. Roman smiled and held her tightly.

"I love you too baby. So much" Roman said and picked her up. AJ wrapped her legs around his waist and tighten the grip of her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry for getting the wrong idea." AJ whispered in his ear.

''Shhh..it's ok." Roman lifted his head from her shoulder to smile at her. He kept eye contact with her as he started walking to the bedroom. Once they got inside, Roman walked to the bed and laid AJ gently on it. He pulled her shirt up and placed kisses all over her tummy. He kept going up until he took her shirt off completely and then unclasped her bra. He placed a kiss in between her breasts and then stood up from the bed to take off all his clothes. AJ did the same as she took off her glasses, jeans, and panties.

Roman practically dove onto the bed again and kissed AJ hard. He roamed her body with his hands and his already hard cock was brushing against AJ's pussy. AJ bit her lip and arched her head back as her fiancée placed kisses to her neck, breasts and abdomen.

"I can't wait baby. Fuck me now." AJ moaned out. She needed to feel Roman inside her already. She couldn't handle the teasing. Roman smirked and nodded at her. He positioned himself on her entrance and slowly thrusted inside. "Oh...more." AJ requested and he went deeper inside. The more he went in, the more he stretched her pussy folds. He was a pretty big size but AJ could always handle. Once he was all the way in he pulled out until the head was only in before pushing in again. He increased the speed of his thrusts and he groaned as AJ's pussy tightened and squeezed around his cock.

"Fuck, you got tight..." Roman whispered and leaned down to kiss AJ's neck. The petite diva giggled and then moaned when Roman began to go faster. Her whole body was in bliss and she shivered at the intense sensation of Roman's thick cock inside her.

Roman straightened up and put his arm under AJ's back pulling her all the way up. Roman managed to stretch his legs out from under them. AJ straddled him and began to ride his cock. Roman held himself up by placing the palm of his hand on the bed, behind him. "Fuck you feel so good baby." AJ said and rode him up and down faster. The room was filled with their moans, gasps, and the sound of their skin slapping against each other every time AJ went down on him.

AJ heard Roman growl and she knew the monster in him was coming out. She immediately prepared herself. He was as tough and rough in bed as he was in the ring. In sudden motion, Roman grabbed her and slammed her on the bed, so he was on top again. He grabbed her thighs and slammed inside of her fast and hard. He was thrusting in and out of her so fast that AJ's breasts bounced up and down. AJ moaned loudly as she felt her orgasm coming and she could already feel the bruises on her thighs where Roman was holding them tightly. It woudn't be the first time he left a sex bruise on her.

"Fuck!" was all the Roman could say. AJ's good pussy was driving him insane and he lost all control.

''Mmm fuck! Faster! Harder babe on shit! Oh Roman!" AJ squirmed and moaned as she felt the orgasm rush through her. Her pussy folds were throbbing around Roman's cock. Her heart was beating fast and the room was hot. They both glistened in sweat as Roman growled even more louder and he emptied himself inside AJ. Roman collapsed on the bed next to her.

"You're such an animal." AJ said breathing hard. Roman only laughed and gave her a cocky look.

"I love you."

"I love you too." AJ responded and cuddled up to him. She brought her left hand up in the air so they both could see the shiny ring. "I can't wait to be Mrs. Reigns." AJ couldn't believe the turn of events in a short period of time. She woke up this morning thinking her relationship was going down the drain. She was obviously wrong and now she was engaged to the love of her life. She couldn't believe it.

"Me either baby. Me either." Roman brought his hand out as well and entwined his fingers with her's. They stayed in bed for a while before standing up and getting dressed again. They decided to tell all their friends and family about their engagement; except Roman's cousins who already knew because they were helping Roman with the preparations of the romantic getaway.

"Wait, can we still go on the romantic getaway?" AJ pouted as they walked out the door of their apartment.

Roman laughed at his fiancée's cuteness. "Of course. I never planned on cancelling it." he winked at her and they made their way out to yell the good news to the whole world.

**REVIEW.**


End file.
